


Boyfriends Part 1 to 5

by lizibabes



Series: Ficlets100 [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 conected ficlets about Adam Lambert and Tommy Ratliff being in an establised relationship.<br/>Fills for the ficlet100 challange over on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends Part 1 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> Beta:i_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these people, just the plot.

Title: Boyfriends, part 1  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #1 Guilt  
Word count: 100  
Beta:  
Author:   
Rating: PG  
　  
He can't help but be controlled by his guilt. He's made Adam sick. He should have never let Adam fuss over him while he had a cold. Now he's better and Adam's sick. It doesn't matter if he loses his voice, but if Adam does, it will be a big deal. He tries to make up for it by looking after Adam, even making him soup. He thinks it turned out way to garlicky, but he knows garlic is good for colds. Maybe he's over doing everything a little, but it's the only way he can deal with the guilt.  
　  
　  
Title: Boyfriends, part 2  
Fandom: Adam Lambert. RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Prompt:#60 shopping  
Word count: 100  
Beta:  
Author:   
Rating: Soft R for swearing  
　  
He feels so bad about making Adam ill that Tommy agrees to go shopping with Adam, to a fucking mall of all places. He’s in fucking hell. He died and now he's in hell.  
At least it's hell most the time, but then Adam will smile or laugh and seeing him made so happy by something so simple makes those moments different, makes them perfect. He bitches a little, holds Adam's hand a lot; it might not be his perfect day, but it is far from his worst. Seems Adam can even steal away some of his hatred for shopping.   
　  
　  
Title: Boyfriends, part 3  
Fandom: Adam Lambert. RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt:#28 bath  
Word count: 100  
Beta:  
Author:  
Rating: PG-15(for references to sex)   
　  
By the time they've finished shopping, Tommy's feet are aching and throbbing. Adam must notice, because he comes over and pulls him into a tight hug.  
　  
"I know what'll make you feel better." Adam smiles.  
　  
"You are feeling better." Tommy smirks.  
　  
"Not that, well maybe later. I'm going to run you a bath, with bubbles." Adam tells him.

"God, I love you." Tommy sighs happily.  
　  
"Love you too, now let’s get you naked and wet." Adam smirks.  
　  
"You made that dirty on purpose." Tommy groans.  
　  
"What, it's just a bath, get your mind out of the gutter, Tommy." Adam laughs.  
　  
　  
Title: Boyfriends, part 4  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #77 Closer  
Word count: 100  
Beta:  
Author:  
Rating: soft R (non graphic sex)  
　  
After his bath, they tumble into bed; Adam's hands and mouth all over him, like he hasn't had Tommy for months rather than hours. They had sex when they woke up, but Tommy isn't complaining. Lazy morning sex, fast and frantic sex with Adam; he loves all of it.

Fingers and tongue stretch him and then it's nothing but Adam and the sweet burn and ripples of pleasure, nothing but Adam to feel seen as they stopped using condoms months ago. He has never felt closer to anyone, than he does when Adam is inside of him.  
　  
"Love you baby."

 

Title: Boyfriends, part 5  
Fandom: Adam Lambert. RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Prompt:#40 Dawn  
Beta:  
Author:   
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG  
　  
He loves waking up with Tommy in his arms. His boyfriend’s a total night owl, so it happens often enough and when it does, he just holds Tommy, watches him sleep. He loves how peaceful he looks. Young looking, almost angelic, but Adam knows how far from the truth that is. Tommy can be a hell raising shit, but he loves it.  
　  
Adam loves waking up at dawn, seeing the dawn light making Tommy's blonde hair shimmer. His baby is beautiful in moonlight and sunlight, but Adam loves the dawn, likes starting each new day with Tommy at his side.


End file.
